


Through Rick and Thin

by catnolastname



Series: Through Rick and Thin [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Series Spoilers, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, all tags not in all chapters, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnolastname/pseuds/catnolastname
Summary: This is the first chapter, its a little slow burn worth it i promise!sorry its a little short! chapter two will be longer <3chapter warnings: None





	1. Life Begins at Morty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, its a little slow burn worth it i promise!  
> sorry its a little short! chapter two will be longer <3  
> chapter warnings: None

Morty sat at the edge of his bed, stained yellow shirt thrown on his floor with his other singed, soaked, and otherwise ruined garments. He sighed rubbing his neck a little,  
“Ah geez…” he said under his breath as he shook his head. He wasn’t entirely sure how they even got out that last adventure, considering he had been passed out for most of it and Rick wasn’t disclosing details.  
Morty reached for a towel hanging off the back of a chair, he put it over his shoulder walking in just pants out of his room. He quietly padded past Summers room and locked himself in the bathroom; Morty turned on the water hoping to scald some of the stress and fear smell off his skin. The teen stripped getting into the shower and taking a few deep breaths of the steam into his lungs; he could feel it washing off the smell of whatever that green stuff they had been running through was that had clung to his hands and legs since he fell. When he finally felt clean again he got out and wrapped the towel around himself grabbing his pants from the floor and heading back to his room feeling a little more tired than before but more relaxed as well.  
Morty paused at the stairs listening, he could hear the familiar sounds of Rick tinkering in the garage. Morty wondered to himself when Rick found the time to sleep, he never seemed to stop moving unless he was passed out completely ‘riggity wrecked’. The slim teen started to move again when he realized he had been standing there thinking about his grandfather and his rumpled unmade bed, he pushed the odd thought away and slipped quietly back into his room hoping to get at least some sleep before Rick needed him again. Morty was just glad that summer had started finally, no more skipping school… for the moment.  
-  
Morty only got a few hours of blissful rest before Rick barged into his room, half laughing as he tried to wake Morty up,  
“M-Morty get up! Get up Morty! Its T-time, time to- Morty y-you gotta come with me Morty!” The younger male sat up groggily rubbing his eyes a bit,  
“oh geez Rick… w-what do you want huh?” he complained tiredly looking at Rick with a mix of mild panic and reluctance. His eyes got wider as he realized he had never put his pajamas on, Rick didn’t seem to even notice as he paced the room seeming agitated. The older man had his portal gun in one hand, a half full flask in the other though he looked as though he too had managed to get a shower and some clean clothes. Rick smelled better than usual, still like booze and ozone but now he had a little hint of musky soap clinging to his pale skin. Morty groaned,  
“Riiick get out i-I need to get, get dressed i-im not decent.” His face was flushed a warm crimson as he held his sheets over his legs trying to get Rick to listen. The old man just kept on chattering nonsense as far as Morty was concerned though he thought once or twice he had caught Rick looking closely at him before his eyes slid away. Morty finally resorted to grabbing shorts from a drawer next to his bed and slipping them on under his covers, he thought he saw Rick lick his lips as he paused for breath but pushed the thought from his head.  
“Morty you slow P-piece of shit!” Rick grabbed Morty by the arm starting towards the closet, he grabbed a shirt and pants not having to look. He shoved the pile into Morty’s arms, he fiddled with the dial on his gun while Morty dressed himself. As soon as he was done Rick grabbed him and shot a portal yanking him through quickly, they exited into the council of Ricks entry area. Assortments of the team passed them headed to their own destinations.  
“R-Rick? W-why are we here Rick?” Morty asked following as closely as possible, he didn’t think Rick would lose him on purpose but on the other hand he seemed more distracted than usual today. Rick barged into the hearing room making the Morty’s in the room jump at the sharp crash of the doors; the council looked both surprised and annoyed waving a hand almost dismissively,  
“Rick C-137 what is the meaning of this?” The new council members, in Morty’s opinion, had even more ridiculous hair than the last group that had been murdered. Each member had their own mixture of fear, discomfort, and anger painted on their identical faces. Rick laughed,  
“y-uurrp-ou know why I’m here shitbags! Y-you’re all idiots! D-d-do you even know what you’ve done?” Rick threw his hands up, his outburst only confused Morty more though he took comfort in the fact that he didn’t seem alone in his confusion. The council looked a little more nervous,  
“how- h-how did you know about any of this? Who told you?” they glared as he laughed,  
“y-you don’t think I still have fr-uurp-ends still here? You don’t think I have resources? Well I do ya pieces of shit.” He growled, “and I know what you did.” He punctuated the statement with a long drink from his flask looking expectant as the council murmured amongst themselves,  
“we already have S.E.A.L. team Rick on it-“the council was cut off by Morty screaming at Rick, grabbing his lab coat sleeve and turning him,  
“w-what the hell Rick? Rick what’s g-g-going on huh? What the shit is this Rick?” he nearly pushed his grandfather but was disarmed by the shockingly serious look on his face, “i-i-i….” he stammered out almost trying to backtrack until the answer slid out of Ricks mouth like dropping a stack of bricks.  
“They brought him back Morty. That fucked up son of a bitch that tried to kill me.” He looked dark, looking closer Morty could see his eyes were getting dark circles from stress and lack of sleep.


	2. Shanghai Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actions starting to go down, getting more into the nitty gritty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!  
> chapter warnings: some descriptions of violence, implied incest, underage sexuality

Morty looked horrified staring up at Rick in confusion and mild disbelief why is he looking at me like that? Is it really that serious? How? Morty thought becoming increasingly more nervous,  
“th-they killed him Rick! Those-those Morty’s beat him Rick! Th-they practically destroyed him Rick-Rick how? I… Rick…” Morty tugged at his hair frustrated, a bubble of fear coming up in his stomach making him feel out of control and lost. *He was definitely dead… He had to be dead…* thought Morty shaking his head as Rick continued sounding a little explanatory and comforting,  
“That Rickacidal bastard was a cyborg Morty. Morty they just-just brought the asshuurrp-ole back.” Rick swung his hands out in a slightly dramatic way, “all they had to d-do was fucking plug that asshole into a computer Morty. They just put new wires in and fu-uuuuh-cking booted that maniac right the fuck back up Morty!” the high councilor looked stunned, unsure how this Rick could possibly know so much. *Who was his source? C-296? J-129? Cronenberg Rick?* He thought frowning as he listened trying to interject their excuses into the ranting Ricks passionate monologue,  
“We needed information! Who was controlling him! How to get into his computer systems! It was obviously another Rick that just didn’t want to get caught trying to take over. THIS Rick C-137 is why the council was created in the first place!” The tall curly haired council-Rick said accusatory at Rick C-137. The hinted accusations of the council didn’t slip past Rick though who scoffed belching through the sound,  
“Morty the-these idiots don’t know what they’re doing! The d-d-damn scarred up fucker ran out of here! Stole a little shit Morty out of storage and disappeared through a portal.” Ricks words were finite, finally looking away from his Morty. Though, he moved a little closer to him blue clad arm almost brushing Morty’s slim shoulder. Rick stowed his portal gun in his lab coat pocket, “and h-how well do you think the S.E.A.L. team will do-uurrp huh asshats? Couldn’t take me on, c-couldn’t even kill my-my grandkids.”  
Morty groaned softly, staring at the floor occasionally looking up to see other uncomfortable Morty’s across the room as the Ricks ‘convened’ though to Morty it sounded a lot more like shouting as loud as they could with intermittent belching. When they were finally done Morty felt a soft hand on his shoulder that sharpened to dig a little making him look up.  
“R-Rick?” he looked up at him seeing a look of tiredness and even a spot of worry, he hadn’t seen this look in a long while, not since 1/64th of him fell into nothingness and 1/64th Rick have given him his own collar trying to save him from ceasing to exist...  
“yeah Morty lets go home, come on Morty.” Rick pulled on Morty turning him around to walk with him, “These idiots can’t do anything Morty, th-they’re useless Morty.” He rolled his eyes starting to stalk off, a few Ricks still yelling behind them trying to figure out what to do. Some were convinced that S.E.A.L. team Rick would return with the cyborgs sparking glitching head on a platter, others thought they should go themselves to try and find him. The general consensus had seemed to be that he would try to set up like he had before, a Morty Matrix, which horrified Morty that some of the Ricks seemed content to just wait until Morty’s started disappearing.  
Morty let a soft breath go as he walked through the green glowing light into the garage of their house, inhaling the familiar scent of oil, booze, and the sharp smell of ozone. Morty looked at Rick as he walked through the oval vortex frowning,  
“hey R-Rick? Uh… you-you don’t think that he would… try t-to kill you again do you Rick?” he asked nervously, he wasn’t sure if he could handle losing his grandfather again. Morty remembered how much it hurt when Rick would leave… disappear for long periods of time, returning sometimes in the middle of the night when Morty could hear him stumbling drunkenly into his cot down the hall. Rick looked down at him rolling his eyes a bit,  
“Morty I’m more worried about the g-guy trying to sh-shanghai you into his cloa-urrr-king shield.” He shook his head emptying his flask with a frown. He shuffled over and dug through a cabinet until he found a large bottle of dark bourbon, he refilled his flask with a satisfied smirk looking over at Morty. “D-don’t you worry though ya little shit. I-I have a way to protect you i-i-I got this Morty no need to worry even a little on of your precious brain cells Morty!” he laughed slurring slightly as he moved to grab a little machine and a handful of little antennas with suction cups. Rick moved quickly upstairs tripping slightly on the third step from the top, Morty felt a little worried that Rick seemed to think this was a real threat…  
“hey… R-Rick what is that? W-what does it d-do?” he asked following him into the room, Rick didn’t seem to hear him.  
“get ready for-for bed Morty, get into bed.” He said putting the little machine in the center of the room, “just act natural Morty just do what you normally do okay-okay Morty?” he bustled about the room quickly putting a little antenna on each wall. Morty couldn’t think of what to do, he shifted nervously pulling his shirt off. Morty usually slept naked but decided that it wasn’t okay to strip off his clothes in front of his grandfather, though he saw him shoot him a few looks as he moved his shirt into the hamper. Morty got under the covers and stripped there, much the opposite of this morning. He stretched a bit and pulled the blanket up.  
Rick walked over and tied a little wire by the bed,  
“n-now Morty don’t-don’t get up after this okay? Th-this will tell me if anyone comes in, and it’ll stun em Morty stun the shit out of them.” He made a dramatic shaking gesture before looking at Morty seriously, “just in the morning, just pull th-this cord off okay Morty? Just pull it down. It’ll turn it off so you can leave.” He blinked a little quickly, obviously plowed. Rick moved quickly, considering the level of intoxication, and kissed Morty on the forehead.  
Morty looked shocked, it was an odd gesture that Rick had never made. He watched the older man walk from the room quickly before Morty could ask what in the world that was for… he tried to shake it off turning in his bed. He shifted a little uncomfortable, unsure what it was that was keeping him up. Was it the warmth in his cheeks? The tightness in his stomach? He didn’t know why he had such a reaction to such a stupid thing.  
Morty groaned and flipped onto his back, hand softly trailing down to his half hard erection sitting between his thighs. He huffed slightly turning his head to the side, he gripped himself a little tighter trying to think of something else. He sighed muttering to try and keep his mind clean,  
“J-Jessica…. Puffy…. Puffy vagina…. Mmm…. R-rick….” He groaned giving in, he couldn’t deny the oddly soft touch of his grandfather had turned him on. The kiss making him think sinfully about those same thin lips wrapping none too gently around Morty’s smallish hard shaft… humming softly against him… he stroked himself up squeezing the way he thought Ricks lips would, he thought of him calling him a little shit again only this time it seemed loving in his imagination. Once he really got into the quick rhythm of his session it only took a few tense moments moaning quietly Ricks name until he felt the hot fluid spurt all over his hand as he twisted in his sheets hard, eyes rolling slightly. He was ashamed to admit to himself that it had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life…  
Morty wiped his sticky cum on the blankets figuring he could just throw them in the washer in the morning. He rolled towards the wall sighing, he yawned finally feeling tired as he closed his eyes. He felt safe in his bed, like Rick was all around him… he dozed off finally with sweet salacious dreams of a different kind of adventure with his grandfather.  
What Morty hadn’t realized was his heavy petting had removed the thick cord from the side of his bed… the little lights on the machine had turned off, there was no more glow on the opposite wall of blue and red but Morty didn’t notice… he didn’t notice the darkness nor the glow that appeared outside his window on the ledge just below. So asleep was Morty that he couldn’t feel the cool air flowing through as the window opened and a tall, pale, thin man walked through it into his stuffy room and straight to the side of his bed.  
“Hello little Morty.” Said the pale shadow, his lip curling splitting open the long scar that cut down across his thin chapped lips…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please review, give some feedback if you can! hope you enjoy! i should get the next chapter up soon~


	3. Mortynapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter 3 took too long!  
> Chapter Warnings: implied abuse, implied incest

Rick was slung across his cot in the morning, waking up in a puddle of drool and bourbon. He sat up and stretched feeling the air on his booze dampened skin, he searched among his clothes for a clean shirt to wear. Rick saw himself in the cracked mirror near his door running his fingers through his hair almost to tussle it more as he walked from his room sliding the shirt over his surprisingly lithe body.  
“h-hangovers….” Rick grumbled to himself rinsing his mouth with vodka in the bathroom before heading down the stairs, he made a quick B-line for his workshop in the garage grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet. The man plopped at his workbench hoping to make some kind of tracker he could slip Morty without the little guy noticing, he didn’t want him disappearing after all.  
He could feel his head throb painfully just behind his eyes prompting him to rub them a little frustrated, Rick yawned muttering almost angrily. After a while of messing with a few wires and after hearing Beth try to come in and talk to him about some ridiculous human thing, he decided he was done trying to work on his project with a raging headache deciding it was better to go see if Morty was up yet.  
Glancing at a clock Rick frowned, 11:34 it read in bright red block lines, this was a lot later than Morty usually got up… he tried to push down the slight sinking feeling as he walked up the stairs quickly but calmly trying not to make a big deal about it. He was probably tired, long day, Rick had only let him sleep probably 3 hours the night before it… it must be taking a toll on him. Rick kept telling himself this as he stepped towards the door knocking almost politely,  
“M-Morty? Hey kiddo you-you getting up? Huh Morty?” he opened the door hesitantly realizing there was no hum of machinery. His generator was off… Rick flung open the wood door nearly flinching as it cracked the wall with its force, the bed was empty and the sheets flung to the floor. His eyes crossed the room relieved there was no blood, no body. What DID catch his eye was the open window in the corner, the fluttering blue curtains.  
Rick flung himself to the window,  
“Morty…. Fucking Christ…. W-what the fuck Morty…” Rick screamed in anger kicking the baseboards under the window, he could hear Jerry from the living room getting up and coming up the stairs,  
“Rick! You can’t just go into any room you-“ Jerry frowned stupidly, only making Rick feel more frustrated, “Rick what the hell where’s Morty?” he asked with his voice leading off to stare on the window and all the machinery around the room, “RICK” he stressed the word as the older man shoved past him growling a little,  
“Jerry sh-shut the fuck up you-you useless piece of shit.” He felt a little better as he heard Jerry thud into the door hair whining about a hurt elbow as he practically ran down the steps taking them two at a time to his workshop. He scrambled a bit regretting the amount of vodka he had already consumed, and yet he took a swig more and he shoved his portal gun into his pocket. He grabbed a few more things shoving into the different pockets in his coat, he belched opening a portal as he strapped a much larger more intimidating weapon to his back, then stepped into the green vortex without another word to the panicking Jerry behind him. He had to find his Morty….  
::  
Morty let out a soft groan, he blinked away some of the bright lights that bubbled behind his eyelids. It took him a few moments to realized he couldn’t see because of the cloth that covered over his face. He moved shifting a little to feel what was going on, he could feel ropes at his wrists and arms, could feel his legs strapped each one to the leg of a chair he was sitting in. the only movement he could make was to lift his pelvis and back off the chair a little arching, but this strained his bindings to hurt. Morty could feel rope burn developing on his bare wrists, stinging as he gasped out with a raspy dry breath,  
“R-R-Rick? Rick?” he called out as loudly as his strained voice could bare, he shook in a coughing fit, the last dregs of spit sucked down his throat to make him cough again looking pathetic as he shook. *how long have I been out? Where am i? what happened?* Morty could feel the questions boiling in his stomach but for the moment he listened as he heard slight shuffling, like the sound of someone trying to be quiet.  
“Hello?” Morty called into the darkness around him shifting to try and capture the sound again, figure out where the movement was or what it belonged to.  
“M-Morty? Oh my god I found you!” he heard Ricks voice which sounded relieved and a little panicked, “Morty are you okay?” Morty gasped as he felt hands on his arms, familiar hands,  
“y-yeah-yeah Rick im O-Okay-“ he was cut off by the soft bubbling laughter of Ricks voice, the hands sliding off his arms sharply leaving scratch marks down them. He recoiled away from the awful dry laugh and the words that slithered from the mans scarred lips,  
“Oh, Morty you’re so stupid. Did you really think it was that simple? You wake up. Your Rick comes to rescue you? Well you’re out of luck you little shit. Your Rick will never find you. Never rescue you.” He laid a finger under Morty’s chin making his head tilt up a little before he tried to pull it away. “cute Morty. Still clinging to that…” he made a waving gesture that Morty couldn’t see, “shame?” a Morty offered further behind him surprising Morty that another of himself could ever join what he knew now was… *who? Cyborg Rick? Dark Rick? Anti-Rick?* he thought frowning, *no… Evil Rick* he concluded with a slight groaning sigh, his head tilting forward to his chest.  
Evil Rick had watched his little dilemma, reveled in the minor changes in his expression. He licked his lips before speaking again watching with one eye as his Morty left to deal with other things.  
“Morty do you know why I grabbed YOU? Not Rick C-137? He was passed out. Completely hammered on his cot I could have choked the life out of his milky eyes.” He said laughing again letting a finger brush across Morty’s exposed neck smiling as he flinched, “no no. I want to hurt him. I want him to suffer. And the best way that I know to do that is to hurt his Morty.” He shook his head, dramatic gestures although futile at the moment felt appropriate.  
“I want to hurt his Morty so bad that I turn him into a new person. I want the Morty he knows to be GONE. Do you understand?” he asked the last part against Morty’s ear, licking it slightly. Morty began to shake,  
“w-w-what do you-you mean? I-i-i… I don’t…” he fluttered off into a coughing fit as Evil Rick smirked,  
“you already know. I know you’re not as stupid as you act for Rick. Stroking his ego won’t help you in here. Not with me.” He grinned darkly, “do you want to know what I’m going to do Morty? I’m going to break you. I’m going to first break you into little tiny pieces and then I’m going to put you back together in a way that I like best, into a version I think Rick C-137 will like too… as much as he pretends not to admit…” he stroked Morty’s thigh making him squirm and twitch as the slim fingers traced lines up his inner thigh.  
“n-no you’re wrong! You-you have to be!” he said voice shaking, *there’s no way he thinks of me like that… not my Rick… he can’t… otherwise…* Morty shook his head refusing to admit anything to himself, refusing to think of the looks, of Rick touching his arm or shoulder, of him kissing his head… not able to bring himself to kiss Morty’s lips even drunk… he could feel the cloth dampening a little around his eyes.  
Evil Rick smiled laying a deep bruising kiss on Morty’s lips hiding a bubbled of laughter, this was all just as planned. The seeds of doubt already filled Morty’s mind and soon he would pry at the cracks they made and tear this boy apart until he could piece him back together perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment feed back is always appreciated.


End file.
